Winter love!
by Lia Teris
Summary: Winter. This is one cold season where everything is covered with snow and ice. People are staying home,mumbling how much they want summer to come. But winter is not just one cold season. Winter has it love, just like every season and the winter love is one really beautiful love. Yamazaki Honoka's love was one of this type. Her love towards one really cold boy. SuzunoxOC one-shot!


Hi! Ichy here again! This time with Suzuno x OC! The OC is Soccers Heart's! And the request too! Oh, and my OC is here too! Well, I hope you like it, Honoka-chan! ^.^ Fubuki-kun, do the disclaimer please!

Fubuki: Hai! Ichy doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, neither the OC. How was it, Ichy? *smile*

Great! Thanks! *sweet smile*

Fubuki: Glad you like it. *kiss on the cheek*

EEEK! *faint*

Fubuki: Enjoy!~

-Winter love!-

Winter. The coldest season. Everything is covered with snow and ice. People are staying home, warming in their beds and drinking hot chocolate. A lot of people don't like winter because it's too cold. Those who don't like winter can't see her beauty. They can't see how beautiful is everything when is covered with the fluffy snow and how cute are the childrens, playing with it. They can't see how amazing are the frozen lakes and rivers and how unique are the snowflackes, falling slowly on the ground. How different is each of them, just like the people all over the world.

But of course there are people who like winter and can see her beauty. One of these people was Yamazaki Honoka. Fifteen years old brunette, with light blue eyes and long hair always put on ponytail, with light blue tips at the end. Honoka was very positive and happy person. She always had her cheerful smile on her face. She was one of the people who loved winter. Honoka loved everything about it - the childrens who played in the snow, the beautiful snowflackes and of course the snow. Winter is not winter without snow! She could always find the love, hidden inside of the cold appearance of this season.

Honoka always played in the snow when she was small. Well, she still plays but not with the people she used to. When she was small she played with the kids from 'Sun Garden'. She was abandoned just like everyone there. Honoka loved to play with them. In Sun Garden they used to call her Kaida and she was really good friends with everyone, espectially with one light-grey haired boy with teal eyes - Suzuno Fuusuke.

The day she met him was the most amazing day for her. She started like him more and more with every single minute. Years have passed but her feelings towards him didn't change. No, they became bigger and turned into something wonderful - love. She loved him a lot, no matter how cold and arrogant was he. Suzuno, on the other hand, liked her too. Even more. He liked her so much that he even maybe loved her. But Suzuno being Suzuno, hid his love behind his cold appearance.

And as I said, years have passed and their love towards each other grew bigger. Now they were fifteen and they both liked soccer. Honoka was adopted by the Yamazaki family and now she was manager of Fire Dragon - Korea's national soccer team and Suzuno was a forward in it. Honoka was glad to be closer to her crush and so was Suzuno. He might not admit it but it was true.

However, it was Saturday's morning, around eight am. Honoka was sleeping sweetly and outside was snowing. The streets were covered with fluffy snow as here and there were left few steps from a cat. Everything was calm and peaceful.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Honoka's phone vibrant. She opened lazily her left eye to see where was her phone. She took it in her left hand and blinked once or twice to get her eyes used to the light. She opened her phone and saw a message:

From Ichy:

"_Ohayou, Honoka-chan! I know you're still in the bed!~ Time to get up!_"

Honoka smiled and started to write a message to her friend. Ichywas a girl who had dark brown eyes and short dark brown hair, often put on ponytail. She had the same personality as Honoka but she was sometimes lazy, sometimes early person and also an year younger than her. Honoka always called her 'Ily-chan'.

From Honoka:

"_Ohayou, Ily-chan! Yes I'm still in the bed! Why are you awake so early in the morning?"_

Honoka send the message and closed her eyes to rest a little. Soon her phone vibrant again which was a sign about new message.

From Ichy:

"_Don't you know? It's snowing outside!_"

Honoka's eyes widen. She quickly got up and made her way to the window. She opened it and the cold breeze gently strocked her face. She was amazed. Everything was so white and beautiful.

"Wow…" Honoka exclaimed and her usual cheerful smile returned on her face.

She wrote to her friend.

From Honoka:

"_It really is! That's awesome! Ne, wanna meet at the park after hour?_"

The brunette sent the message and went to made her bed. After that she changed her clothes and brushed her long hair, putting it on hight ponytail. Soon her phone vibrant again.

From Ichy:

"_Sure thing! Don't forget to bring your gloves cuz we're going to have snowball fight! ^.^_"

Honoka chuckled and closed her phone. She greeted her parents and her brother, and went to has breakfast. After she finished, she went to take her jacket and gloves.

"I'm going to the park, Otou-san, Oka-san!" she yelled before opening the door.

"Have a nice day, honey! And be careful!" her mother said and Honoka went outside.

-At the park-

Ichy was waiting at the park impatiently, jumping up and down to keep herself warm. 'Honoka-chan, why do you have to be so slow?!' she thought and rubbed her hands.

"Ily-chan!" a familiar voice shouted her name and she turned to see who was it. It was Honoka.

"Honoka-chan! You're so slow! You know how much I hate to wait!" Ichy yelled and gave her friend glare. Honoka laughted nervously and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Gomen, gomen." she apologized quickly and said happily "Let's make snow angels! Oh, and snowmans!"

Ichy smiled brightly and nodded. Soon the two girls started to play with the snow. They were older than the rest of the childrens but Honoka and Ichy didn't care. Honoka was fifteen years old and Ichy was almost fourteen but so what?

-After two hours-

"Honoka-chan, look what funny face has my snowman!" Ichy laughted, pointing at her snowman.

"It sure is funny! Look at my snow angel! So cool!" Honoka exclaimed and Ichy nodded with a big grin.

"Honoka-chan, I-I'm freezing. Can we please go to the nearly cafe and get a hot chocolate?" Ichy asked with puppy eyes. Honoka sighed and nodded.

"Arigatou, arigatou!" Ichy thanked, jumping up and down. Then the two girls made their way to the cafe.

-Meanwhile with Suzuno and Nagumo-

Suzuno and Nagumo were walking down the street, near the cafe where Honoka and Ichy went few minutes ago. Suzuno was eating popcicle and Nagumo was rubbing his hands, trying to keep them warm. They decided to hang out because it was Saturday and they didn't have any soccer practice today.

"Oi, Gazel, let's go to this cafe. I'm freezing." Nagumo pointed at the cafe in front of them and Suzuno glanced at him.

"Why? It's not so cold." Suzuno bite his popcicle and Nagumo rolled his eyes.

"For you, maybe not. But for me it is. I'm not iceberg like you, you know." Nagumo teased with grin and Suzuno glared at him.

"What did you say, hot head?" he asked and crossed his arms.

"You heard me, ice princess." Nagumo glared and Suzuno sigh. These two, always fighting. But it's normal, their personalities are totally opposite, after all.

"Fine." Suzuno gave up and Nagumo grinned. They got into the cafe and walked towards the bar.

Their eyes widen. They saw Honoka and Ichy laughing and chatting. The two boys were suprised because they thought Honoka was still in the bed. Nagumo and Suzuno knew Ichy from Honoka, who met her with them. They went to the girls.

"Honoka? Ichy?" Honoka heard familiar voice calling her name and turned around. There were Nagumo and Suzuno standing in front of them.

"Suzuno? Nagumo? What brings you here?" Honoka asked and looked at them.

"Tulip-head was freezing outside so we decided to get in." Suzuno answered in his calm voice. Ichy chuckled and Nagumo turned at Suzuno.

"It's not a tulip, it's a flame! Stop calling me 'tulip-head', ice princess!" the red haired boy shouted.

"I will stop if you stop calling me 'ice princess', tulip-head."

"No way I'm doing it, iceberg!"

"Keep going, tulip-head."

"Oh, for God's sake, it's not a tulip it's a flame!" Burn yelled as Ichy and Honoka sweatdropped.

"It doesn't look like it…" they both said. The boy just glared and frowned. Suzuno smirked and glanced at Honoka.

"And you? What are you doing here?" he asked looking straight in her light blue eyes. Honoka just giggled.

"We were having snowball fight and Ily-chan lost, so she had to buy me hot chocolate." She lied.

"Wha-That's not true! You lost, not I!"

"Stop lying Ily-chan, it's not good." Honoka teased and Ichy glared. Suzuno raised an eyebrow and Nagumo said in teasing voice "Still playing with the snow, huh? Babies!"

"Nani? Watch your words, hot head! I bet you can't even make a snowball!" Ichy glared. Nagumo moved closer and hit the barplot.

"Hoho, brave, huh? Fine, then I accept your bet. You're going down Mrs. Baby!" Nagumo grinned and Ichy frowned. Suzuno and Honoka sighed.

"Burn, I'm not going to play this stupid game." Suzuno said coldly and put his hands in his pockets. Honoka shaked her head and frowned. He just called snowball fights stupid!

"Don't you dare to call snowball fights stupid! I'm sure you can't hit me even once!" Honoka smirked and crossed her arms.

"I'm not going to-"

"Chicken!" Honoka yelled and started to act like chicken. So did Ichy. They started to move around, dancing the chicken dance.

Suzuno glared deadly and sighed. "Fine, then. I'm joining too. Just stop this."

Honoka sticked her tounge out and so did Ichy. After that the four teens were outside, preparing for the fight.

Ichy put her gloves and Nagumo yelled "We are starting in 3, 2-" his face met the thrown snowball from Ichy. The snow started slipping down on his face and Ichy fell on the ground, holding her stomach and laughting like crazy.

"HAHAHAHAH-Y-YOU-HAHAHA-YOU LOOK SO FUNNY-HAHAH!" She yelled between the laughts. Honoka giggled and Suzuno smirked.

"You're so inattentive, Nagumo." Honoka said with giggle as Nagumo took some snow and made a snowball.

"That's it! You started a snowball war!" he yelled and threw a ball at Honoka. She threw one at Suzuno but missed because of his fast reflections.

-After the snowball war-

Everyone was laying at the ground, panting heavily. The snowball war just finished and the winners were Suzuno and Honoka. Looking at the sky, Honoka smiled brightly and closed her eyes. This moment was going to stay in her mind for long time. The butterflies in stomach were flying during the snowball war. She was so happy to see her crush having fun. Thinking about his feelings toward Honoka, Suzuno stood from the ground and brushed the snow from his clothes. Nagumo yawned and stood up too as Ichy and Honoka helped each other with the brushing. After that the four teens decided to take a walk in the park.

Nagumo and Ichy were chatting about something like video game as Honoka and Suzuno were discussing about the soccer.

"Minna, I have to go. Mom wanted me to do the shopping so…" Ichy said looking down at her foot. Actually, she lied. Her mother did the shopping before two hours ago but Ichy wanted to leave Suzuno and Honoka alone. She knew about Honola's feelings towards Suzuno and she wanted to help her. She gave Nagumo let's-go-and-leave-them-alone look and Nagumo respond with nod.

"I'm going too. I…uh…have something to do." the red haired boy tried to lie as Ichy almost faceplamed because of his stupidity.

"Alright then. Ja ne, Ichy, Nagumo!" Honoka said and Suzuno just waved. Soon the two of them were all alone. Which means…there was anybody else than them…You know what I mean!

The butterflies in Honoka's stomach started to fly again. She started to remember how she used to play in the snow with Suzuno when she was eight. Bright smile flashed on her face and small blush appeared on her cheeks. Suzuno noticed her and asked, "What's so funny?"

Honoka shaked her hands in front of her and stuttered "O-Oh, i-it's nothing, really!"

Suzuno raised an eyebrow and smirked. She was so cute when she was stuttering. The snowball fight made him realize that it was time to tell her his feelings. He stopped from walking, making Honoka to stop too. She gave him confused look but Suzuno just stayed silent. He moved closer and Honoka tried to back off but failed because he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. Honoka blushed bright red and gulped. What was he doing? And why?

Honoka's eyes widen as she blushed redder. Suzuno's face was so close to her that she could feel his cold breath. Her heart started to beat faster and faster as her breaths became shorter and a lot.

"Someone is nervous, huh?" he asked, smirking. Honoka's face went redder. She decided to ask what's going on.

"S-S-Suzuno, w-what are doing?" she asked stuttering.

"Hm. Nothing much. Just trying to get the attention of the girl I like." he said and pulled away. Honoka was shocked. Did she hear right?

"D-Did you just-"

"Yes, Honoka. I like you." he confessed with closed eyes. Honoka almost fainted. Her crush had the same feelings as her. A bright smile appeared on her face and sparkels started to shine in her eyes.

"I like you too, Suzuno." she confessed too, looking down at the snow ground.

Suzuno opened his eyes and smiled. He smiled! For first time for so long he smiled! And not a smirk! A real smile! Anyway, he hugged her tightly and moved closer. Honoka blushed and Suzuno kissed her on the cheek. It was one normal kiss on the cheek but it made the invisible fireworks of love to spark. Honoka's smile went bigger and bigger. Suzuno smiled more and looked at her light blue eyes.

"Come on, kiss her on the lips!" a familiar voice shouted. The two teens quickly turned and saw Ichy with camera in her hand and Nagumo, standing next to her. Ichy covered her mouth with her free hand and Nagumo frowned.

"Damn you, Ichy! You broke everything!" Nagumo shouted and glared at the brunette next to him.

"Ichy! Nagumo!" Honoka half-yelled and Suzuno removed his hands from her waist, placing them at his hips.

"What are two doing?" he asked with emotionless expression.

"Just recording your confession, ice princess." Nagumo grinned and hight fived with Ichy.

"You two were so cute!~" Ichy teased in singing tone, making Honoka to blush again. She chuckled and Nagumo smirked.

"Mou! I'm gonna kill you, you two!" Honoka yelled,still blushing.

"NO! I'm too young to die!" Ichy started to run and the red haired boy started to panic "Oi, mate!" he yelled and followed his partner.

Honoka glared at the back of her running friends and sighed. Nagumo and Ichy were as different as the same. They both were great friends but they didn't want to admit it.

Suzuno walked next to her and held her hand. Honoka blushed but smiled brightly.

"You want ice cream?" Suzuno asked with smile and Honoka nodded. They started walking towards Inazuma Ice Cream as Honoka exclaimed happily.

"I really love winter, Fuusuke!

"I love winter too, Honoka."

"Of course you do! Our love is winter love, after all!~" Honoka giggled and kissed Suzuno on the cheek. He just nodded and the two of them continued to walk.

-End-

*wakes up* W-What happend?

Fubuki: I kissed you on the cheek and you fainted. How do you feel? *worried look*

*blush madly* U-Um…I-I'm fine…

Fubuki: *deadly cute worried look* You sure?

Y-Y-Yes. *blush like tomato*

Fubuki: Alright then. *smiles gently*

A-Anyway. Well that was it. I-I hope you liked it, Honoka-chan! It went a little too big but I think it's good… *still blushing*

Fubuki: Ichy would like to know your opinion!~

Fubuki and I: Ja ne, minna!~

Hm, have you seen my cookies?


End file.
